


Cover for "Latent" by Hisstah

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF John Watson, Do not repost, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On Tumblr <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1Dh85U3">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Latent" by Hisstah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Latent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349131) by [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1Dh85U3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
